The present invention relates generally to the field of computer security, and more particularly to deterrence of users who attempt to breach the security of computer systems.
Computer security (also known as cyber-security), is the protection of computer systems and the information stored on them. Relentless cyber-attacks come from individuals and organizations attempting to breach the security of computer systems and are often motivated by criminal intent, monetary gain, attacks against personal, business or national security interests, etc.